Hydradread (Earth-7045)
Whatever is going on in the dark, sticky mind of Hydradread, it always spells an unfortunate, messy end for somebody. Even Decepticons who've been committing atrocities for millions of stellar cycles will admit that this guy here can come up with some really genius-level depravity. Rage can always count on Hydradread as the Hydrotroopers' scientific advisor to give any attack strategy that extra twist of the knife. In terms of personality, Hydradread is a large, overdramatic ham, always speaks in a reedy, high pitched, sinister voice and laughs manically throughout his scenes. His catchphrase is "With SCIENCE!" punctuated with sticking his finger in the air, usually given as an glib explanation for how he has accomplished some amazing feat. History to be added Powers & Abilities Hydradread= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Super-car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Driving' *'Master Inventor' *'Master Chemist' *'Master on various other sciences' *'Expert Engineer' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Not particularly courageous when without his gadgets. *Ain't to proud to beg when on the verge of defeat. *Mildly insane, but still insane. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *Whatever scientific devices he brings to the battlefield Transportation *Super-car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Water cannon': can actually spray all sorts of liquids at high pressure & speeds. *'Neutron assault rifle' Trivia *Hydradread's expanded personality is based on Dr. Insano from Atop the Fourth Wall and The Spoony Experiment. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Triax (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Hydrotroopers members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Driving Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Chemistry Category:Biochemistry Category:Physics Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Acidic Slime Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters